a mysterious shadow
by azzzanadra
Summary: canterlot high is having a peaceful life after the events of rainbow rocks, until a new student arrives with unknown intentions making our heroes under doubt of what this mysterious student want. it's a story of philosophy, comedy and supernatural events. this story is labeled under adventure and friendship, will be changed after some chapters. also first mlp fanfic, review :)
1. a mysterious shadow part 1

It was a nice day at canterlot high, the skies were clear, the birds were singing, a fun time to spend outside.

However, it wasn't the time for the kids at the school to enjoy such spring weather, as they had to spend the day studying before they can have fun.

"Sunset shimmer, please report to my office" the voice of principle Celestia echoed from the microphone.

"Why do you think she is calling you" rainbow dash asked.

"Probably something to do with a new student" Sunset shimmer replied.

Sunset shimmer entered the principal's office; "please, have a seat" celestia said, then she continued: "we have 2 students joining us, one is a guy that is expected within few minutes, and the other is a girl that will come after a week, I want you to show them around the school when they arrive."

"Yes ma'am." Sunset shimmer replied, and said to herself: (I knew it.)

At the doors of the school, a tall, blue skinned boy with a dark hair and a scar that goes from his nose to his cheek stood.

"Why was i drawn to this school?" he asked himself; then he said: "I will find out soon enough."

Then sunset shimmer came to him and asked: "you are the boy that I am supposed to show around?" to which he replied: "I may be the person you seek, but I assure you I don't need a tour, I rather explore new places by myself."

"Are you sure?" sunset asked, "you might get lost, the school is big you know." He then said: "hah, don't worry about me, I made a map for a huge desert once, a school won't be such a problem for me." And then he went off.

Sunset shimmer was surprised, she ran behind him to stop him, but after he turned to a hall he disappeared.

At recess, the mane 6 went to the music room to…play a song {I know, I just didn't find a better sentence}, only to be surprised by finding the new guy sitting there.

"you are the guy from earlier" sunset said, "I told you you'd get lost" he looked at her and said: "I know where I am, if I walk to the right of this door for 20m I will find the cafeteria, to the left of its door if you go to the end of the halls and went right there is the restroom, why am I here is my own business, just go play you instruments and ignore my presence."

"By the way, my name is Darklight Ignis." He added, "I am sunset shimmer, and this is rainbow dash, and that pink haired one is pinkie pie, and this is rarity, and this is applejack, and the shy one is fluttershy." Sunset shimmer said.

"A pleasure." Darklight said, and then they began to play a song while darklight was sitting there.

Near his head, a guy that looks exactly like him wearing red clothes and has red eyes popped and said to him: "yeah! This music is awesome!" another guy with blue clothes and blue eyes popped and said: "no chaos, we love peaceful music not this rock nonsense." To which chaos replied: "shut up order! You always ruin the fun, and it's darklight's heart that decides what music we love." Darklight made a thought that was only heard by these two saying: "I somewhat agree with order." To which chaos got angry, ten another one popped wearing green clothes with green eyes and said: "darklight, we should be focusing on these girls, remember that we came to this room because you sensed something important will happen." Darklight thought: "you are right balance, let's see what these girls have." And then chaos, order, and balance disappeared.

And as the girls went deep in the song they began transforming, darklight was surprised and whispered to himself: "equestrian magic! This is my lucky day." And then he started whispering words in a different language, in doing so the magic the girls were releasing was drawn into darklight's hand, sunset began suspecting this, but then he stopped.

At the cafeteria, darklight began talking with a group of guys, including flash sentry, he said: "I believe you are familiar with magic, I require your assistance in an important matter."

Flash then said: "the fact that we have seen magic doesn't make us expert magicians, and I think it's only exclusive to these girls." Darklight then said: "the magic that I talk about is different, and I can train you enough to meet the requirements I need, I expect that it will take a week till you do this, putting me at the edge of my time limit, but I am confident we will make it."

Another guy said to him: "why should we help you in this matter?" darklight replied: "it is important that we do this, otherwise many people will suffer, I can't give you the full details yet, but you will have to trust me, also I can reward you gratefully for your help."

The boys looked at each other, then look at darklight and said: "deal."

Darklight looked pleased and said: "good, the training begins tomorrow 1 hour before school, at the recess, and an hour after school, just meet me near the statue and I will take you to training ground."

And so was darklight's first day at canterlot high.


	2. a mysterious shadow part 2

The next day at 6am, darklight was outside the school waiting for his new students, after 10 minutes they all arrived, darklight pulled a watch out of his pocket and said to them: "10 minutes and 32 seconds, you are late by 10 minutes and 32 seconds, I hardly tolerate people that likes to get late." Flash then said: "we had to get up early so it's not that easy, also its 10 minutes; it's not a big difference." Darklight responded by giving him an angry look, then he said: "we have an hour till class, and an hour is 60 minutes, if we waste 10 minutes then we have wasted 1/6 of the time we have." Flash then said: "and we are wasting more time discussing this, now where and what are we going to train about?"

Darklight then started walking to the shadow of the statue, and suddenly, everything went a bit more shadowy.

Darklight then said: "we are training here, at the shadow realm, where no one will be able to see or hear us." He added: "you will be training on how to channel your inner energy AKA magic, this is the most basic and simple type of magical ability, it is all what we need for my plans."

One of the boys said: "what are these 'plans' of yours?" to which darklight replied: "I will reveal them when we are close, now I want each one of you to take this stand." And then he stood at a position where he opened his legs and straightened his arms, then he said: "feel your energy from your stomach, make it flow from there to your hands, and then say the words 'EKHROJ'"

The boys looked at him in confusion, but then flash just took the stand, closed his eyes and said: "EKHROJ", this caused a small ball of what seemed to be blue energy out of his hands, and then he felt as if a strong door was broken.

Darklight smiled and said: "this is your inner energy; the feeling you got was that of having your magic unlocked, so you won't need to say 'ekhroj' again, however you will still need to train more so you can do it at ease."

The boys were surprised and all of them took the stand, but not before flash asked darklight: "can you teach us something other than this, like anything you wizard are able to do?"

Darklight replied: "unless if you become my apprentice, no! we have more important things to deal with and we don't have much time, so I expect that if you focus on this specific training we will reach the deadline, anyway, let continue shall we?"

And so the boys started to train, they were all able to draw their magic out, but an hour has passed, and the training was over, darklight said: "good work you have done, I expect you at recess, and this time, come as soon as possible." Then he released the dark aura again and everything was brightened again.

At class sunset shimmer was looking at darklight, she was suspecting him just like that time with the dazzling, she was sitting behind him so he couldn't see her; however, darklight wrote something on a paper and then threw it at her disk, the paper was saying: "haven't anyone told you that staring at other people is rude? I am here to do something that I enjoy, MATH! So don't ruin this class by your weird looks."

Sunset got surprised by how he was able to know that, out of caution she headed his warning, for now.

At the recess, sunset was telling her friends about how the new guy is up to something, "he is up to something, I feel as if darkness is following that guy." She said. Applejack said to her: "sunset, I think our experience with the dazzling has made you a little bit..umm, what is the word?" pinkie said: "paranoid?" "eyyupp, that's the word, I mean, he hasn't done anything wrong or suspicious yet." Sunset replied to her: "he somehow was able to see me looking at him on class, and yesterday when he was present I felt like our magic was being drained by him." She then added: "I tell you, he is up to something, and I am going to find out." Just as she finished her sentence, flash ran past them in a hurry saying: "I am late!" sunset then asked: "what would be so important that would make flash be concerned about being late?" rainbow dash said: "probably to train with his band or any other thing boys does."

The training was in progress for the next days, at day five which is the day before the end of the week, darklight told his students that there is no further training now, and that he requires them to waste the least amount of energy possible, he also told them about his plans and what are they doing.

The next day, as he was walking to the class, he stumbled upon sunset shimmer, she said to him: "I know that you are up to no good, what is it that you want?" darklight then looked at sunset shimmer and said: "sunny, want I want is none of your concerns, I suggest you stop looking into this subject, for you are meddling in things you do not understand, nor will I take the time to explain it to you."

"That is not a good excuse to tell me to stop, and don't call me sunny!" sunset said in anger.

The school bell rang; darklight looked at sunset and said: "go deep into the rabbit hole if you like, this will cause you some troubles and you will not stop me, however I don't know if this will benefit either of us in the long term, anyway we have physics, and I don't like being late."

And then he went to the class.

**your writer is speaking!**

**so, how many chapters you expect me to make and how many days the distance between each chapter?**

**many chapters and how many days i like, buy i think i will make 4 or 5 parts of mysterious shadow so bear with me.**

**leave a review on this chapter and yes i am talking to you, who sits infront of his PC reading this fanfiction, and you who are just a visitor, i want you to log in and review, follow and like this story.** please :3


	3. A MYSTERIOUS SHADOW PART 3

Determined to find out what he is up to, sunset shimmer decided to search for any clues at darklight's closet, despite her friends disapprove of such action.

"I think you are taking this too far sunset." Applejack said.

"He himself admitted that he is planning something, and I won't stand still until I know for certain what it is." Sunset said while trying to open his closet.

"Could be, but isn't searching in his personal belongings violation for his privacy?" rarity asked.

"It's for the greater good, what if he is planning to destroy the city? Then we would be guilty for not violating his 'private objects', if only I can open this.." sunset said while she is failing to open the closet's door, then pinkie pie swoops in and hit the door with her fist and surprise! It's open.

Amongst the books of school inside, there was a certain book that had a strange aura around it, sunset reached to it and opened it, and then she started reading:

(Day 1: the sense drove me to this school that teaches science, considering what we are facing I thought there has to be something that would help me here, I was right; a band of girls were holding equestrian magic within them, as weak as it is equestrian magic is the final ingredient for the summoning, Azar and the others are busy and cannot help me from here, what a shame; anyway I could replace them with a group of students that I met, I will simply teach them how to channel their dark energy out, this would be enough.)

"See? I told you he was up to something!" sunset said; "fine, you were right; continue reading to find out what it is." Applejack replied.

(Day 2: I decided to train them at the shadow realm, the first lesson was to unleash their power, to enable them to use their own magic, apparently they are good at it, however, their training is far from complete; at math class the half red half yellow haired girl was eyeballing me, Sunset shimmer I believe her name is, at first I thought it's just a rude act after I turned down her offer for a tour, but later I realized that she is suspecting me, now this is getting interesting.)

"So he knew all along." Sunset shimmer said, "let's see what else there is."

(Day 3: apart from sunny's attempts to find out what I am up to, this day was an average day; I thought about telling her about my plans so she could leave me alone, but I did not sense the trust in her; my temporary students are progressing well, I never knew that being a teacher can be fun.)

(Day 4: As the deadline comes closer I feel bad for letting my students go, it feels good to unlock people's potentials, and they all have a lot of it, especially that flash sentry guy, I think after the summoning I will take him as an apprentice.)

"Why would flash be part of this?" rainbow dash asked; "I don't know, this is getting more disturbing." Sunset replied.

(Day 5: I sense the trust within my students, I wasn't completely sure about this but I decided to finally reveal my plans to them, I told them about Lord Tenebris, and my plans to bring him back, and why I am doing this, I was surprised that all of them believed me, now I am more relieved, they all finished their training and I need to prepare the required materials for the summoning, so I decided that the day is off, and tomorrow we will begin.)

(Day 6: this is the last day I will be writing on this diary, I stumbled upon sunny who finally decided to face me to reveal my plans, I pity her for her foolishness and weakness, oh light people you are very predictable, I simply avoided her by the ring of the class; I am calling a meeting at the gym place in recess so I explain to my students about the summoning and what should we do, the ritual begins at 1 pm, the dark lord will return!)

"Oh no, not tenebris." Sunset said with fear on her face.

Rainbow dash asked: "who is this tenebris guy?"

Rainbow dash looked at her and said: "I read about him back in equestria, lord tenebris was a dark lord who waged war on equestria and almost took it, but then decided to move to other worlds and left equestria in ruins, we must stop darklight before it's too late!"

Pinkie pie then said: "there is a note!"

The writing on the note said: (all the days I am writing except day 1 are written for the sake that sunny and her friends find out about what I am planning about and try to stop it, for 2 reason A- so people don't think she is crazy, that feeling is painful. B- So that we could have a better story about how the dark lord returned.)

Rarity then said: "is he really risking the successfulness of his plans for these reasons?" pinkie then said: "there is another note."

Note: "if you think I am risking the successfulness of my plans for these reasons, I am not; I already know that I will win, I foreseen it, also I don't think that sunny would put much of a fight (despite the fact that I hope she is) she is a weakling."

"Weakling heh? We will see who will laugh last! Girls, let's go stop the summoning." Sunset said in anger.

The girls ran into the gym room while darklight was explaining the summoning, "We have been discovered!" flash said to darklight; darklight pull his watch from his pocket and said: "2 minutes earlier than I expected, maybe I underestimated you sunny, flash! Take this book, it contains all the information you need, prepare the site for the summoning while I deal with them."

The guys ran to the backdoor of the room, and before the girls went to stop them darklight was on the way.

"I will beat you up you villain!" rainbow dash said while dashing to attack darklight, however when she threw a punch at him he dodged it, grabbed her arm, lifted her and then threw her to the ground, knocking her out.

"ouuchh." Rainbow said in pain; "how dare you do this?" applejack said to darklight, to which darklight replied: "she attacked first, what did you expect?"

Applejack then said: "attack him all rapidly, he will lose focus and will be more vulnerable." And then they all proceeded to attack him, except fluttershy who was afraid.

Each girl was attacking darklight while he was dodging their attacks with no effort; order showed up and said to him: "so, what are you going to do after everything is over?" darklight thought while he froze rarity to the ground: "I think I will be staying in this school, I require scientific education if I want to become arch-mage." Balance then showed up and said: "and you think they will allow you?" chaos pooped while darklight was burring half of applejack in the ground and said: "of course they will these idiots will learn our intentions soon enough." Order then said when darklight zapped sunset with lighting: "and what about that flash guy? You said you want him as an apprentice, what if he refuses?" chaos then said: "then will for-"balance interrupted and said: "watch out darky, the pink one is about to do something crazy!" this pulled darklight's attention back as pinkie pie tried to launch herself on a cannon she brought out of nowhere, darklight then put his hand in front of her which pushed her to the wall, he changed his hand so she does not get hurt, but also moved it so she hits her head on the ceiling.

"Now who is left? The shy one, and the sunny." Darklight said while he was looking at fluttershy and sunset shimmer; fluttershy then said: "umm, mister darklight, can you please stop this?" darklight smiled and said: "oohh, how cute, if I was doing something evil and it wasn't very important I would have stopped, you seem tired, go to sleep." Then he pointed at her with his small finger and then she fell asleep.

"Now what do you have sunny?" darklight said to sunset, she pulled some dust from her pocket and threw it at darklight, he then felt a sudden pain in his brain; sunset said: "as I remember the dust of onion causes any type of magic to be weakened."

"Very clever sunny, I did underestimate you." Darklight said, but when sunset shimmer was about to attack him he put both his hands on her direction, she then felt a strong force forcing her to sit on her knees, he then added: "but magic, is not the only thing I know."

Sunset then said: "Why?" to which darklight replied: "I am not going to explain myself to you, you won't believe me, also you are such a pain in the neck, be happy that I am not an evil person."

"You won't get away with this!" sunset said in anger while the force was getting stronger; darklight then said: "this is not a movie so you can expect that by saying 'you won't get away with this' that I will actually 'won't get away with this', you will have to do more than that to make this story interesting." Then he increases the force causing sunset to faint.

She is then awoken by a familiar voice; she opened her eyes to see twilight.

"Twilight!" sunset said in surprise, twilight replied in confusion: "how do you know my name?" before sunset said anything like how she does not remember her, she noticed the different clothes, the glasses, and that spike is barking, so she replied: "long story, you are exactly like a girl I know who is named twilight sparkle, your dimensional counterpart apparently." Human twilight was surprise and said: "I knew there were other dimensions, but what happened here?"

Looking at her friends sunset asked twilight: "what time is it now?" twilight looked at her hand watch and said: "1 pm" sunset said in fear while she went freeing her friends: "oh no! He is starting the summoning, we better hurry." Applejack then said: "now where can we find him?" before she could finish her sentence a big beam coming from the football field went to the sky, twilight then said: "what kind of phenomenon is this?" sunset replied: "it's not, I will explain later, right now we need to move."

As they went to the football field darklight and his students has started the summoning; sunset said to flash: "Flash, stop this, do you realize what you are unleashing?" before flash could reply on her darklight said: "NO! We are containing a large amount of energy here, if we stop now the entire city along with us will be doomed. And you know that well sunny." Sunset shimmer tried to remember what she learned about such summoning, and then she said:" he is right, but there will be a time where you can be stopped."

As the summoning continued and twilight was confused of how all of this does not make sense especially at her first day at this school, then after a period of time the beam stopped, and a small wave of energy was released, a floating energy ball showed it's red eyes and mouth, that was the dark lord.

Sunset and the girls started to unleash their equestrian magic to stop darklight, but his students pinned them to the ground, flash said to sunset: "you will not interfere with what you don't understand."

As the girls were struggling to get free, darklight approached tenebris, he made a small snowman like thing from the equestrian magic he extracted and other things, as sunset got free tenebris entered the snowman like figure, making it grow into a body, then the body was covered with clothes and armor, and then a mask, the dark lord has returned.

Sunset watched in fear and said: "oh no!"

**your writer speaking (i mean writing)**

**so i was late with this chapter, sorry about that i just got lazy, anyway i will try to make a mysterious shadow part 4 tomorrow or after, i expect it to be as long as this one.**

**you might be wondering about order chaos and balance, they are basically like those angel and demon in cartoon, order is based on the good darklight, chaos is based on bad darklight, and balance is based on his conscience, the girls basically thought they could make him lose focus while he didn't need it at all, except with pinkie.**

**(SPOILER)**

**there is a plot twist at the beginning of the next chapter. **


	4. a mysterious shadow part 4

As the dark lord returned, he gazed upon his new body, darklight went to him and said: "welcome back, master." lord tenebris looked at him and said: "darklight Ignis, thank you for bringing me back my faithful student."

Sunset shimmer looked at her friends and said: "we may still beat him! Let's release our magic." And so the girls started singing so they could transform, the dark lord looked at them and said to darklight: "darklight, I didn't expect that you will bring a singing party for my return." Darklight then said: "nah they are just trying to use the equestrian magic within them, and they are doing it the hard way."

Lord Tenebris then said to the girls: "if you want to use your magic faster have goals to use it and focus your power on your heads." The girls ignored his advice and kept singing; darklight then turned to the dark lord and said: "I know it has been 5000 years since you were in full power but, YOUR SISTER HAS GONE CRAZY! SHE THREATENS TO DESTROY THE MAHKIN SECTION FROM SHANGRI LA!" the dark lord then said: "I am already aware of this; I will talk my sister out of this."

By the time the dark lord finished his sentence, the girls unleashed a big rainbow on him, however that had no effect on him; darklight then said: "this is one of the most powerful lords in existence, far more powerful than your princesses, do you really think that one of the weakest magic ever will do something to him?"

All of that happened and twilight was watching, she looked at this and said: "all of this does not make any sense! How could this happen? They must be using some strange technology I am unaware of." When she was going to run she bumped into flash who was surprised to see her.

"Twilight!" he said, twilight is surprised how everyone knows her name, flash felt the confusion and then said to her: "you do not remember us?" twilight shake her head telling him no, flash then remembered about the time where darklight told him about different dimensions, about equestrian being a copy of this world, so he then said to her: "we know your dimensional copy from another world." Twilight then said: "I knew multi dimensions exist! I told them."

Turning back to the dark lord, he saw the look of fear of sunset's face, he then said: "what were you expecting? An evil war lord whose only wish is to destroy everything or to rule the world?"

The girls all said: "yes!" darklight then said: "don't waste their time with them, I can hardly feel any chance of believing." The dark lord then said: "I sense this chance, and I see that Shangri la will help, we are all going."

Before anyone could object tenebris teleported everyone out of the school.

They arrive at a place where the houses were built from metal, the sky seemed unreal, and a large warning scream echoed at the area.

"Finally, we are back at Shangri la." Darklight said.

The place was swarming with people running either to some tunnels or to a large wall, flash then turned to darklight and said: "these people, they are different." Darklight then said: "welcome to Shangri la, home of two races: the elves, and the mahkin; the elves are light magic users ruled by the lady of the light, while the mahkin are users of dark magic and are ruled by my master; the city is divided to 2 areas for the 2 races, we are at the mahkin side, the side which tenebris's sister, the lady of the light wishes to destroy."

Sunset then looked at darklight and said: "and how are we to know that it isn't your master who will destroy?" darklight said in anger: "oh, so because she is the lady of the 'light' you immediately trust her, but when my master is the 'dark' lord he is the evil guy." Right before sunset and darklight could get in a fight a tall, grey skinned man with markings on his face with the look of a starving person came to them, he went on his knees when he saw lord tenebris and said: "my lord! You have returned, you are exactly as I remember." The dark lord then said: "you have darklight and his friends to thank for that." The grey man then turned to darklight and said: "you have my gratitude, all of you who help in my lord's return." Fluttershy then said: "umm, mister, we did not help darklight." Darklight then said: "technically you did, the equestrian magic that I extracted from you was the last ingredient."

Lord Tenebris then said: "tell your men to go to hiding azarak; I will deal with my sister." Then he became huge and went to the wall.

Flash then said to darklight: "should we help him?" darklight replied: "nah, sibling rivalry better be solved by the siblings themselves." He then turned to sunset and said: "you are weak at your current state; as much as I love to fight I rather fight powerful people, go to the elves side and seek someone to teach you some light magic, and then return to me."

He then pointed at another wall, sunset stormed in anger and said: "I will be back!" and then she left.

Darklight then turned to the girls and his students and said: "I believe I owe you answers to the many questions that are in your head."

Twilight was the first to jump into the question: "How are you doing all this? And don't give me that 'it's magic' thing." Darklight answered: "magic! Duh, and let me tell you something, being unable to explain something means you don't have the knowledge required to do so, not that it doesn't exist." Before she asks another question he added: "this type of magic can be explained scientifically." And before she asks another he say: "because arch-mages (scientist wizards) found out that you could learn by normal magical methods in a month what takes years to be learned by scientific methods, it's a waste of time."

Rainbow dash then said: "how are you predicting questions so quickly?" darklight answered: "I have something called 'the sense' it allows me to predict coming present events, sometimes even gives me visions of the future." Before rainbow dash asks another question darklight added: "yes I use it a lot" when she was about to open her mouth he said: "no I only depend on it for 50% of my decisions." She left her finger and the he said: "maybe, if it's unclear vision." Rainbow went in awkward silence for 10 seconds and then she opened her mouth, darklight responded: "yebno" rainbow asked: "what does that mean?" darklight answered: "yes maybe and no, because your question is confusing."

Then they all hear the sound of the wall being destroyed, the siblings were fighting, darklight then said: "don't worry, the wall can be repaired easily."

Back to sunset shimmer, she made it to the elves section, she asked the locals about the most powerful wizard in the city, an elf pointed at an old house; as she entered the door behind her closed, and an old looking elf said to her: "what are you doing in my house?" sunset said to him: "I wish to learn about light magic, I was told that I can be taught here."

The elf touched her in the head and then said: "you have enough knowledge in your head to become a master, why do you wish to learn light magic?" sunset replied: "so I can beat someone with dark hair." The elf laughed and said: "so you wish to beat up darklight, you stop in his path no doubt, oh he is a nice boy, but he can be annoying and arrogant sometimes." Then he added: "by the way my name is arcane star." Sunset then said: "and I am sunset shimmer."

Sunset then asked him: "aren't you like, the enemies of the dark wizards?" arcane replied: "we hate each other yeah, but we are not enemies, I take it that you have the first impression of hating the dark ones, know that as rude as they may be, they are not evil, whatever quarrel our lady have with her brother is something personal, like your goal to beat darklight."

"So, can you teach me?" sunset asked, arcane star replied: "I could do more, since you have extended knowledge about magic I can unlock the master level for you, giving you the knowledge and power you need, however, any other knowledge above that is up to you to get." He then put his hand on her head, and a strong beam of light shined from it, sunset shimmer felt a vast amount of knowledge entered her mind; she then displayed it by creating a flame from her hand.

"Thank you." Sunset said. Arcane star then said: "don't forget to pay the old man a visit and good luck with your beating." she then went off.

Back with darklight, the fighting sound stopped, darklight teleported to the top of the remains of the wall and saw the dark lord and his sister reach an agreement, this brought him to joy, for the danger was over, he then went to his students and said: "as promised, you will be rewarded, each one of you will get 10,000 gold coins, this worth millions for you." The boys were happy with their reward; darklight then turned to flash and said: "I have an extra for you, you will be my apprentice." Flash then said: "I think I had enough with your magic, I would like my normal life back."

Darklight said: "normal lives are for normal people and retired heroes, we are neither, and think about all the benefits you can gain." Flash then said: "sorry, but no." darklight then grabbed flash's shirt and began slapping him: "you, stupid, noob, allow, me, to, educate, you."

Flash then punched him in the face and said: "alright fine, you really don't have to slap me for it." Darklight then thought in himself: "the slapping, works every time."

Sunset has returned from the elves section, she came to darklight and said: "I want to fight you." Darklight looked at her and said: "even with unlocked powers you still need to get used to it; it's like giving a strong fishing rod to someone who does not how to fish, luckily for us that shouldn't take long." He then added: "I will be staying at your school, If I want the title of arch-mage I need to study more science, we could have a competition in that too." He also added: "anyway that was a nice day, I brought back my master, got an apprentice-", sunset interrupted: "apprentice? What makes you think you can get an apprentice?"

Darklight replied: "I am a master wizard; I am capable of getting an apprentice." Sunset then said: "well I am a master wizard too, twilight! You will be my apprentice."

"What?" twilight said in shock; Darklight then said: "I can train my apprentice to be better than yours." Sunset then said: "we will see about that!"

Both twilight and flash face palmed; applejack then said: "I hate to interrupt this new feud, but how are we going to get back?"

Darklight then opened a map, and read the coordinates of the school; then he released some dark energy that teleported them back.

**and so was twilight's first day at school, pretty weird huh, i know that you will think it's stupid adding such elements to the story like light and dark magic, that there wasn't much thrilling in this chapter, or that i didn't include the dark lord and the lady of the light fight; well this is how i want it to be.**

**i decided to start another story for this called the new student, following the events of tenebris return.**


	5. update

**i decided not to make another story, i will just continue with this one.**


End file.
